powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Transformation Rotating Sword Houou Blade
: A transformation device wielded by Tsurugi Ohtori which consists of a shield and a sword. It is also capable of utilizing Kyutama. It can also be used as one of Shishi Red Orion's weapons. Weapons and Houou Blade.jpg|Houou Blade Houou Shield.jpg|Houou Shield History Having discovered the Houou Kyutama as an astronaut, future Space Federation president Tsurugi Ohtori evidently had the Houou Blade & Shield created alongside Gigant Houou, allowing him to become Houou Soldier. Transformation 1= |-| 2= To transform into Houou Soldier, Tsurugi inserts the Houou Kyutama into the slot of the Houou Blade, making the Changer announce the name of the Kyutama. He then presses the trigger on the Houou Blade, shouts and takes the Houou Blade out of the Houou Shield.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FwFpPJGFW0c&t=672s Special Attack 1= |-| 2= To attack, Houou Soldier puts the Houou Blade inside the Houou Shield, pulls the trigger and takes the Houou Blade out of the Houou Shield to initiate the attack. These are a few of Houou Soldier's attacks: * : Houou Soldier creates gold dust from the Houou Shield that allows him to retreat from an enemy. * : Houou Soldier creates a shining light that blinds his opponent which allows him to retreat. Summoning 1= |-| 2= After transforming, to summon the Houou Voyager, Houou Station and Houou Base, Houou Soldier puts the Houou Blade inside the Houou Shield, pulls the trigger and takes the Houou Blade out of the Houou Shield. Afterwards, he is wrapped around a giant Kyutama that becomes his cockpit. Combination 1= |-| 2= To combine the Houou Voyager and Houou Station into Gigant Houou, Houou Soldier puts the Houou Blade inside the Houou Shield, pulls the trigger and takes the Houou Blade out of the Houou Shield to initiate the docking sequence. To combine the Houou Voyager, Houou Station, Houou Base, Shishi Voyager and the 12 Kyutamas into Kyutamajin, Houou Soldier puts the Houou Blade inside the Houou Shield, pulls the trigger and takes the Houou Blade out of the Houou Shield yet again to initiate the docking sequence. Finishing Strike 1= |-| 2= To activate a finishing strike, Houou Soldier puts the Houou Blade inside the Houou Shield, pulls the trigger and takes the Houou Blade out of the Houou Shield to initiate the attack. *Standalone Finishers: ** : Houou Solider performs a powerful flame slash attack with the Houou Blade. *Group Finishers: ** : Houou Soldier performs a powerful flame slash attack with the Houou Blade alongside his fellow Kyurangers. *** : An upgraded version of this finisher with the all 12 Kyurangers. ** : Houou Soldier performs a flame slash attack with the Houou Blade alongside a Kyuranger with a Kyu the Weapon. Notes *The Houou Blade and Shield is similar to Wolzard/Wolzard Fire's WolSabre and Jagun Shield and 's . **During Houou Soldier's debut episode, it is shown that the shield can also act as a gun, firing shots from the bottom tip of the shield, just like Wolzard’s shield. *Houou Blade's function of rotating a collectible device for transformation, final attack, and summoning is very similar to the Transformation Ninja Sword Ninja Ichibantou from Shuriken Sentai Ninninger. *The overall design of the Houou Blade and Shield is similar to the from , in terms of being used as a means of transformation. Both weapons trigger the transformation by pulling the sword out from the shield. **Both the Houou Blade and Shield are respectively similar to the and used by those who assume and in . Appearances Category:Arsenal (Kyuranger) Category:Changers Category:Weapon-type Changers